1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide and rotation module for an executable multiple operation mode electronic device, in particular relates to a slide and rotation module assembled with a (movable) machine body, capable of providing the machine body with multiple operation modes of inclination-adjustable, movable, rotational and bidirectional folding in operation and fitting processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic devices such as mobile phones, portable computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras and e-books, etc., are generally provided with a slide cover system which is capable of being reciprocally moved or rotated by an external force, thereby moving a slide cover of the electronic device to perform an opening and closing processes. Typical cases such as ‘Slide cover component and slide-cover type electronic device’ of Taiwan Patent Application No. 99213473 and ‘Sliding module and portable electronic device using the same’ of Taiwan Patent Application No. 96111996 are disclosed with the relevant skills.
In conventional skills, techniques such as a structure capable of adjusting inclined angle of a monitor system had been disclosed. For example, ‘Portable electronic device having inclination adjustable machine body and device seat thereof’ of Taiwan Patent No. 95127242 is a typical applicable case. In '242 case, with a support mechanism included with a hinge device to be disposed between a monitor and a host machine body, the monitor can be freely rotated. Therefore, with the functions provided by the support mechanism in accordance to different operation environments or usage requirements, the monitor supported by the support mechanism can be arranged at different inclined angles or kept flat on the host machine body for a user operation. That is to say, '242 case can provide two monitor operation modes, including a supporting operation mode and a flat-placed or lying operation mode.
One topic related to operations, motions and structural designs of the above-described cases is that no protection measure is provided for the monitor system. In another word, a monitor front side of the monitor system is outwardly exposed when the monitor system is in an out-of-service state, so that possible damages to the monitor system are relatively increased. Moreover, to respond accordingly to the tendency of the current monitor system gradually developed from a display monitor to a touch-controlled monitor, it is especially demanded that the monitor system in the out-of-service state shall be carefully guarded by an ideal protection measure.
Another topic related to operations, motions and structural designs of the above-described cases is that a turn-over motion of the monitor is difficult to control due to the monitor is simply pivoted by a support mechanism. One reason is that the turn-over motion of the monitor becomes more difficult if a rotary shaft assembled to the support mechanism has a large torque setting value, i.e., the user must apply a large force to rotate and turn over the monitor. On the other hand, if the rotary shaft assembled to the support mechanism has a small torque setting value, the positioning effect and reliability of the monitor are relatively lessened, and therefore accidental damages to the monitor are occurred.
Another topic related to operations and usages of the above-described cases is that, when the monitor supported by the support mechanism is arranged at an inclined angle for the user to perform touch-controlled functions, the above-described unreliable positioning of the monitor is easily occurred, thus to increase the operation difficulty to the monitor. Accordingly, it reflects to conventional arts that, if designing a monitor system having excellent operating and positioning functions simultaneously, the structural assembly and fitting is definitely complicated, and the relatively increased costs of manufacturing and processing operations are not our expectations.
Representatively speaking, the disclosures of the above-mentioned reference data reveal the conditions of usage and structural design of the monitor/slide cover systems, slide module or the components connected therewith. If the structures and above-described applications of the monitor system and the components connected therewith can be properly redesigned and reconsidered, the use pattern and the range of application of the monitor system can be advancedly altered and increased, thus to be distinguished from conventional products and methods. According to this measure, the damaged conditions of the monitor system in conventional structures can be improved, the monitor system can have increased operation modes and stability in the aspect of operation and motion, and the production and assembly costs for the monitor system can be reduced. However, the above-described topics do not physically taught or implied in the cited reference data.